Light of The Darkness
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [Just Drabble or Ficlet of HunHan] Terkadang, mimpi buruk dapat menjadi kenyataan bukan? Seperti saat ini, ketika seorang Xi LuHan bermimpi tentang sosok mengerikan; berselimutkan oleh cahaya terang, tiba-tiba saja pada kehidupan nyatanya, sosok itu telah berubah menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya./"...aku adalah Pangeran Iblis, pemilik Xi LuHan."/ Warn Inside! Wanna RnR?


_"...__tapi karena kata-katanya yang seolah nyata."_

**.**

**.**

**Title: Light of The Darkness.  
**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Xi LuHan, Oh SeHun, Byun BaekHyun, and little bit Kim MinSeok.**

**Pair: Xi LuHan & Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown - EXO belongs to God, and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, Gantung, and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Seorang pemuda berparas tampan-_manis, _berjalan dalam kesenyapan malam hari ini. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dari mulut –dan kepulan asap putih menguar dari bibir tipis pemuda tadi. Ia mengamati daerah sekitarnya, lalu mengernyit heran. Aneh, ini masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi kenapa jalanan disini terlihat seperti sebuah pemakaman? Seolah menjawab pemikiran pemuda tersebut, sebuah angin berhembus pelan di sekitarnya, memainkan daun-daun yang bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara-rintihan. Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya, merasakan kejanggalan barusan.

"Kemana perginya manusia-manusia ini?"gumamnya pelan; mencoba mencari kesibukkan dengan memainkan ponselnya.

"Mungkin mereka takut akan sesuatu."

_DEG_

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Kosong. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kemudian membalikkan badannya –untuk mencari seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara sayup-sayup dari arah belakang. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada seorangpun di jalanan itu, pemuda tadi melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah sedikit tergesa. Pikirannya mulai berkabut oleh ketakutan semacam hantu-hantu yang diceritakan BaekHyun akhir-akhir ini.

_SET_

Seklebat bayangan hitam melewatinya, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Apa tadi? Itu hanya burungkan? Haha, iya pasti hanya burung yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Ia menghela napasnya , berusaha membuatnya tidak sepanik mungkin.

"Sayangnya itu bukan, manis."

Pemuda itu menengok ke samping kanannya. Suara sayup-sayup itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini dari arah samping kanannya. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya –termasuk degup jantungnya yang terpompa cepat.

"Siapa disana?"Teriaknya, membuat suaranya menggema memenuhi jalanan itu.

"Aku? Bukan siapa-siapa yang tertarik.. –padamu." Suara itu (kembali) terdengar; dari sebelah kirinya. Seolah-olah sosok itu mengelilingi tubuhnya. Belum sempat pemuda itu melihat siapa yang berada di sisi kirinya, sebuah titik cahaya terang menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya, meneliti apa yang berada di depannya. Langkahnya kian cepat, _Aku berharap kali ini adalah orang, _pikirnya.

Ketika pemuda itu melihat dengan jelas cahaya itu, ia membelalakan matanya. Apa ini benar terjadi? Apa dirinya sedang bermimpi? Sosok berwujud manusia dengan kulit putih pucat, tergeletak tak berdaya; dan cahaya putih terang mengelilinginya. Pemuda itu berjongkok, dan menepuk pelan pipi tirus sosok itu. Tak lama, sosok itu membuka matanya, namun bukannya bangun dan mengucapkan sepatah katapun, justru matanya memandang intens pemuda tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari bibir pucatnya, hingga akhirnya dia tertawa keras –sontak membuat sang pemuda memundurkan tubuhnya, ngeri melihat sosok itu yang tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras. Sosok itu memalingkan wajahnya sedetik, lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu. Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah dengan pupil yang berbentuk pipih vertikal.

_SET_

"Kau adalah milikku, Xi LuHan."

LuHan jatuh terduduk, ketika tiba-tiba saja sosok itu sudah berada di belakangnya dalam sekejap mata.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Ini hanya mimpikan!? Kau pasti hanya bercanda! Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku!"

_BYURR_

LuHan bangun dari tidurnya, ia terbatuk-batuk akibat guyuran air tadi, ia membuka-tutup mulutnya; mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya –seolah pasokan udaranya telah menipis. Pandangannya menjelajah seluruh ruangan itu. Senyumnya terkembang dari paras tampan-_manis_nya. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan memeluk BaekHyun yang mengguyurnya dengan air.

"Ya! Ya! _Hyung_, Bajuku basah!"

"BaekHyun, aku berada di kamar dengan selamat!"

BaekHyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setaunya, kemarin mereka bercerita tentang kisah horror –_okay, atau mungkin yang bercerita adalah dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Chen, Tao, LuHan, dan Lay hanya mendengarkannya, _lalu tak lama, mereka semua sudah pergi ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Lantas kenapa LuHan _Hyung _bilang bahwa ia berada di dalam kamar dengan selamat?

"Kau dari kemarin juga berada di kamar, Lu _hyung."_

"_Seriously? _Tapi, kenapa aku merasa jika aku berada di sebuah dunia yang...-err mengerikan,"Ucap LuHan menatap BaekHyun dengan pandangan kau-juga-manusiakan. Melihat pandangan LuHan, BaekHyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia bangkit dari kasur LuHan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan LuHan di kamar.

"Bilang saja, kau takut dengan ceritaku semalam."

"Tidak, bukan karena aku takut akan cerita konyolmu itu,"lirih LuHan, memorinya kembali berputar tentang mimpi atau apalah itu yang beberapa saat lalu menghantuinya,"tapi karena kata-katanya yang seolah nyata."

"Ah! Kurasa BaekHyun benar, mungkin aku sedikit terganggu dengan ceritanya –yah walaupun sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi sadarlah Xi LuHan! Tadi hanya mimpi, oke! Jangan terlalu berlebihan!"

Merasa lebih baikan dari pada sebelumnya, LuHan melirik jam di dinding putihnya. Ia menepuk dahinya pelan. Dengan cepat, ia bergegas meninggalkan kasurnya, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Aish.. Aku terlambat."

.

.

Xi LuHan adalah sosok yang sangat di idolakan di sekolahnya; pemuda yang ramah dan senang bersosialisasi kepada siapapun itu. Banyak yang menggemarinya, bahkan sesekali meneriakan namanya ketika bertemu dengan pemuda rusa tersebut. Wajahnya yang tampan namun memiliki sisi manis itu, semakin mendukung prestasinya di sekolah –entah karena apa, seolah-olah setiap guru tidak sanggup memberinya nilai buruk sekalipun, bukannya karena LuHan bodoh; tanpa wajah seperti inipun LuHan sudah pintar, tapi lantaran setiap tatapan matanya sanggup membuat semua orang terhipnotis. Kagum. Bangga. Lucu.

Sedikit tergesa, LuHan berlari menuju kelasnya. Ini semua akibat mimpi buruknya itu yang-yang.. –ah! Lupakan saja. Ia meraih kursinya, dan duduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di kelasnya dengan selamat; tepat 5 menit sebelum Jung _Seonsaengnim _datang.

"Pst! Baru kali ini aku melihat kau datang terlambat, LuHan. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"Bisik teman sebangkunya, yang ber_nametag_ Kim MinSeok. LuHan menarik napasnya panjang, sebelum kemudian menjawab,"Yah, sedikit ada masalah dengan pikiranku, tapi sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali."

"Eghm! Mohon perhatiannya sebentar murid-murid! Pada pertengahan semester ini, kita mendapatkan murid pindahan dari _Incheon._ Kemarilah, nak, perkenalkan dirimu."Interupsi Jung _Seonsaengnim, _tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah seseorang dari luar kelas. Sontak membuat kelas itu menjadi hening seketika. Seorang pemuda tampan yang tinggi melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya dingin –membuat beberapa siswi tecengang akan parasnya dan sikapnya ketika pertama kali masuk kelas. Dia berdiri di depan kelas dengan santai, kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya. Matanya memandang seluruh kelas, melihat satu-per-satu murid yang akan menjadi temannya ini. Hingga matanya berhenti pada bangku barisan ke dua dekat pintu kelas yang juga menatapnya tidak berkedip –ketakutan. Senyumannya terangkat sebelah; membentuk seringaian.

"Namaku adalah Oh SeHun..,"jedanya sejenak sebelum melangkah mendekati meja yang menjadi sasarannya tadi. Tidak memperdulikan Sang _Seonsaengnim _dan teman-temannya yang menatap kearahnya dengan penuh selidik. Apa yang dilakukannya disana? Tidakkah dia melihat bahwa di depan ada Jung _Seonsaengnim_? Hei! Tidak tau tata krama!

"...-dan aku adalah seorang Pangeran Iblis, pemilik dari seorang Xi LuHan."bisiknya pelan, tepat di telinga LuHan –dan mampu membuat tubuh LuHan menegang seketika. Ini mimpikan?

Oh-ho! Sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan LuHan.

**.The End.**

* * *

Bwahahaha... *tawa nista #abaikan #ditabokpanci

Okay! Saya tau ini gantung banget, tapi apalah daya? Otak Saya buntu #plakked

So, masih ada yang mau Review?

Wks.

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
